Racontes moi une histoire
by M.J. Doris
Summary: Comment endormir un enfant en bas âge ? Suivez l'exemple... Or Nott ?...


Raconte moi une histoire

**Inspiré d'une histoire racontée par ma Maman Girafe Générale**

**Scénario original**

**MJ**

**et une partie Carow**

**Décors**

**MJ**

**Casting :**

**Carow**

**Linke**

**Cléo**

**Une Otarie**

**Petit Poney**

**Les Bzurg**

« Pour ma Maman Girafe Générale »

MJ

**_JE VAIS TE TAPER CAROW !**

Voici la menace que prononcer un grand brun, armé d'une chaise, dressée au dessus de sa tête, tout en poursuivant une jeune femme nommée Carow, qui courrait autour de la table ronde de la cuisine.

**_Tu m'auras pas ! Tu m'auras pas ! Lui répondit-elle gaiment.**

Le brun accéléra l'allure, se demandant toujours comment _elle – _ sa propre femme ! la prunelles de ses yeux, sa Mie, sa Shéhérazade des Milles et Une Nuits – avait put lui faire _ça_ ! La pire des trahisons selon lui. Et elle avait _osée_ là lui faire ! Elle avait osée lui briser le cœur de cette manière ! Si brutalement, si méchamment, si durement ! Et en plus : elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en vouloir, vus comment elle lui riait au nez.

Juste au moment où le grand brun aller rattraper Carow, il fut soudain attaqué par le côté gauche – il courrait en rond par la droite donc – au niveau de sa jambe.

**_ ! Je le tiens ! Sauve toi maman !**

**_Ma Princesse aux fruits des bois ! Rigola le brun en s'arrêtant et reposant sa chaise à sa place – sur le sol donc. On règles des affaires de grands avec maman, dit-il en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.**

**_Mais t'allais taper maman ave't ta z'aise !**

**_Meuuh non mon petit soldat, la rassura sa mère en les rejoignant en souriant. Tu sais très bien que maman allait vaincre une fois de plus, comme d'habitude ! S'exclama Carow en prenant sa fille à son tour dans ses bras.**

**_Pake t'es une super maman !**

**_Pourquoi on a pas eu un garçon ? Se lamenta Linke. En parlant d'enfant, poursuivit-il en prenant Carow par la taille et posant ta tête sur son épaule, tu devrait pas être au lit toi ?**

**_Mais c'est vrai ça, petit coquine ! Ajouta Carow.**

**_J'ai pas sommeil ! Veux sauver maman ! Se défendit la petite.**

**_ Cléo, la réprimanda sa mère.**

**_C'pas du juste ! Beh, quand je serrai grande et que je dominerai la Terre avec mes super pouvoir de Pika-Woman, comme elle l'a dit Tata Margaux, et beh, et beh vous vous irez au coin tous les deux ! Pake vous êtes méssants ! Na !**

**_Quand tu serra grande, mais là, c'est l'heure d'aller dormir, madame la dominatrice ! Lui dit sa mère.**

C'est une Cléo boudeuse qui se cacha dans le cou et les cheveux de sa mère, alors que celle-ci et son mari rigolaient doucement. Ils sortirent de la cuisine, traversèrent le couloir et entrèrent dans la chambre de Cléo. Cléo aimait sa chambre. Et pour cause ! Elle était verte, du sol au plafond, les verts variant selon là où ils se situaient. Il y avait des affiches des tous les films Bob l'Éponge, Pokémon, Petit Poney et Winny l'Ourson un peut partout et des peluches, Bob, Pikachu, Petit Poney et Tigrou partout. Et le sol était jonché de jouets comme des girafes, des super héros, des ballons de tourtes sorte, la famille Pokémons, la famille Petits Poneys, la famille Bob l'Éponge et la famille de Tigrou et ses amis. Sur des étagères, des DVD de ses dessins animés préférés et toute la collection des films de Walt Disney. Bref ! Cléo aimait sa chambre.

**_Maman ?**

**_Oui ?**

**_T'me 'aconte une hi'toire ?**

**_Cléo...**

**_Aller maman ! On veux une histoire nous ! L'incita Linke.**

**_Si tô plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit !**

**_Très bien ! D'accords, vous avez gagnés roooh ! Laissez moi réfléchir.**

**_On gère mon petit bébé girafe à la crème ! Dit Linke en shekant sa fille.**

**_Sale traitre...**

**_Je me ferrai pardonner toute à l'heure ma libellule en chocolat.**

**_T'as intérêt ! Bref ! « C'est l'histoire d'une Otarie, qui vivait dans la montagne. »**

**_« Dans la montagne » ?**

**_CHUUUT Mon Cri-Cri ! On ne m'interrompt pas. « L'Otarie menait une guerre sans merci contre les Moustique mutants de la Planète Bzurg. »**

**_La 'uoi ?**

**_La Planète Bzurg, mon cœur, répondit Carow à sa fille. « Ces Mutants-ci... avaient deux têtes, trois bras et quatre jambes ! Leurs poils... ardents …? étaient en faite une foret, une foret enchantée, où vivait une affreuse sorcière qui s'appelait MJ. »**

**_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !**

**_Nan, nan, ne t'inquiète pas c'est pas lui ! Hé ho je suis pas si folle à ce point, je suis pas ton père... « L'Otarie des neiges... », poursuivit-elle en évitant le peluche Patrick l'Etoile de Mer déguisé en Pirate que lui lançais Linke, « ...était à la lutte contre le Chef de la troupe des Bzurg, quand soudain ! Surgit face au vent, le vrai héros de tous les temps ! »**

**_« Bob Morane, contre tout chacals » ! Poursuivit Linke.**

**_Mais naaaaaan ! C'est « les Classées, contre tout chant-mé » !**

**_Mais non ! C'est « les MC contre tout chant-mé », d'abords, et pis c'est pas ça du tout ! C'est Petit Poney ! S'exclama Carow en prenant la peluche Petit Poney de sa fille. « Petit Poney contre tout ces... handicapés ! » Improvisa la compteuse d'histoire. « Petit Poney galopa et galopa et galopa et galopa et au moment où il voulut s'arrêter... il se cassa la gueule. Car Petit Poney était un héros maladroit. »**

**_Ça donne du charme.**

**_Mais non ! C'est un gros connard, il s'appelle Jan ! Chuchota t-elle a son mari en bouchant les oreilles de Cléo. Bref ! « Petit Poney coupa l'Otarie en plein hélant... combatial – elle est en plein combat donc – et à cause de Petit Poney... l'Otarie mourut. » Voilà ! Bonne nuit ma fille c'est l'heure de faire dodo !**

**_Papa !**

**_Quoi ?**

**_Veux une c'anson.**

**_Mais maman viens de te raconter une histoire mon petit oiseau de paradis.**

**_Aller papa, chante ! L'invita Carow.**

**_Traitresse !**

**_Je t'aime aussi.**

**_Je vois ça.**

**_Papa !**

**_Oui ça viens ! Deux minutes ! Euh... Ah ! Je sais ! Dit-il en récupérant le petit piano de sa fille. « Mon piano en sait long sur ! C'est une perle, une poupée, une super copiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine ! Deux yeux ronds comme des boutons et un air polissons sur la frimousse coquine de ! Quand elle explore notre univers, jamais nous cessons de la distraire, nous gardons l'œil sur ! » Voilà mon petit bébé d'amour en sucre ! Maintenant tu dors, avec maman on doit parler et ne t'inquiète pas, aucune chaise serra maltraités !**

**_C'est p'omis ?**

**_Promis ! Bonne nuit mon petit cœur, lui dit son père en l'embrassant sur le front suivis de sa mère avant de sortir de la chambre.**

Le couple quitta la chambre de leur petite fille qui bailla une dernière fois avant de s'enfoncer encore plus sous ses couvertures. Carow ferma délicatement la porte et Linke la prit par la taille pour la raccompagner jusqu'à leur chambre. La porte venait à peine de se refermer qu'il explosa.

**_Comment tu a pus me faire ça ? J'avais confiance en toi Carow !**

**_C'est plutôt moi qui devrais me plaindre de toi ! C'est toi le fautif de nous deux !**

**_Comment ça c'est « moi le fautif » ? Je croyais qu'on s'étaient mis d'accord pour l'élever sur du Breaking Benjamin ? Explosa Linke.**

**_Weush-euh ! T'as cru la vie c'était un kiwi ou quoi ? On avaient dit Bushido !**

**_Jamais de ma vie j'éduquerai ma fille avec du RAP ! Ça serrais foirer son éducation ! S'exclama le brun une main sur le cœur.**

**_Comment ça « foirer son éducation » ?**

**_Mais enfin ma girafe au miel, dit mielleusement le plus grand en posant ses deux mains sur les épaules de Carow. Le métal domine dans notre univers musical.**

**_Ouais, comme dans ton groupe ?**

**_OK t'as gagnée : 1 – 0. Mais alors... C'est pas toi qui a fait écouter Michael Jackson à Cléo ?**

**_Beh non. Je croyais que c'était toi, moi !**

**_Mais non ! À moins que... Oh le con !**

**_Gné ?**

**_Oh le traitre !**

**_De qui tu parle ?**

**_L'enfoiré de première !**

**_Mais qui donc ?**

**_Réfléchis trente secondes ma Reine Égyptienne des Temps Modernes, a qui nous laissons le plus souvent Cléo ?**

**_A Margaux pourquoi ? Oh... Oh ! Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !**

**_Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !**

**_TIMO ! s'exclama le couple à l'unisson.**

**_Le sale traitre ! Je vais aller me plaindre à Margaux, moi, et il est pas près de la retoucher avant looooooooooongtemps !**

**_J'espère bien ! Excuse-moi. Je suis désolé de t'avoir accusé à tort ma chérie, dit Linke en prenant Carow dans ses bras.**

**_Moi aussi je t'ai accusé mon Cri-Cri d'amour, gémit-elle. Je suis désolée aussi, continua t-elle en relevant la tête et se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser son compagnon.**

**_Oh, donc on est fautifs tous les deux ? J'ai peut être une idée de nous faire pardonner...**

**_Tu me sex'ite quand tu parle comme ça mon Cri-Cri, lui sourit perversement Carow en le tirant par le col de sa chemise vers le lit conjugale.**


End file.
